


Silence

by Nea



Category: Little Miss Sunshine
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-27 02:37:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nea/pseuds/Nea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>a) Thanks to the always lovely <a href="http://elandae.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://elandae.livejournal.com/"><b>elandae</b></a> for the beta! <3 b) dedicated to <a href="http://rei17.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://rei17.livejournal.com/"><b>rei17</b></a> c) written for <a href="http://120-minuten.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://120-minuten.livejournal.com/"><b>120_minuten</b></a>'s prompt <i>Silence</i> and for <a href="http://de-bingo.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://de-bingo.livejournal.com/"></a><b>de_bingo</b>'s prompt <i>Packing</i> d) can be read as pre-slash or gen</p>
    </blockquote>





	Silence

**Author's Note:**

> a) Thanks to the always lovely [](http://elandae.livejournal.com/profile)[**elandae**](http://elandae.livejournal.com/) for the beta! <3 b) dedicated to [](http://rei17.livejournal.com/profile)[**rei17**](http://rei17.livejournal.com/) c) written for [](http://120-minuten.livejournal.com/profile)[**120_minuten**](http://120-minuten.livejournal.com/)'s prompt _Silence_ and for [](http://de-bingo.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://de-bingo.livejournal.com/)**de_bingo** 's prompt _Packing_ d) can be read as pre-slash or gen

Frank's sisters, Cindy and Sheryl were so loud, chatting or fighting about boys or clothes or whatever came to their minds. Frank could hear them even if he was in his room, behind closed doors, engrossed in a book, and still he could hear them - a constant background noise.

Luckily that changed when he went to college. Its library was (and still is) one of his most favourite places, ever. The books, his fellow students reading, careful not to make a sound, the soft whisper of turned pages and the occasional quiet scratch of pen on paper. Just him and Proust, and his beautiful words, and the omnipresent spirit of knowledge that inspired him to work on his papers, waking his love and dedication for the written word. Frank loved this inspiring effect of silence there and it stayed like that for years.

Then he had to fall in love with that student, get fired and humiliated and suddenly the silence became suffocating. He felt like it would crush him, choke him, paralyze him, and death seemed like the only way to break out of it. Maybe it would be like the silence in the library, where he would finally be able to stop thinking about all the things that are going so terribly wrong in his life and had time to rest...

As it turned out he did even that the wrong way and survived and that's how he ended up at this house full of noise, with his sister babysitting him.

Right now his little niece is running through the house, packing and re-packing her costume, music, and what not with an excited squee.

But there is also Dwayne with his self-imposed vow of silence, and that's saving Frank, because really, he understands. Remembering how dinner went, he can't blame Dwayne for not wanting to talk. He seems so lost and lonely, and yet refuses to give up, tries to find strength in Nietzsche and Frank understands and even admires that.

He is folding his shirt to put it into the bag next to Dwayne's t-shirt that tells the world that 'Jesus was wrong'. Many teenagers may be wearing such a slogan nowadays, but not many would know what it is all about.

Frank just imagines Justin or maybe even Larry Sugarman making a sarcastic remark about Dwayne, not knowing what it means, and Dwayne being able to explain them Nietzsche's theories in detail and make their jaws drop. Frank doesn't doubt even for a second that Dwayne would be able to pull that off.

That's when Olive runs into the room, singing: "Hurry, hurry, we're going to California!" then mumbles to herself something about her boots and runs out again.

Frank and Dwayne look at each other and snort and Dwayne rolls his eyes. Yeah, Olive will probably really be the only one who has fun on that trip, but whatever. Now the two of them aren't that lost and alone anymore.

And suddenly Frank thinks that maybe he was wrong. Maybe there still are things worth living for, and maybe he'll find them at some point again...  



End file.
